


【寡红】触碰.

by Dimo82929



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29122557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimo82929/pseuds/Dimo82929
Summary: *赛博朋克2077 AU*abo预警*寡A，参考人设：强尼银手+重度直A癌老古董（人设极其操蛋，介意请慎入）*红O，参考人设：朱迪的技术+V的嘴臭*脏话预警*ooc
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *赛博朋克2077 AU  
> *abo预警  
> *寡A，参考人设：强尼银手+重度直A癌老古董（人设极其操蛋，介意请慎入）  
> *红O，参考人设：朱迪的技术+V的嘴臭  
> *脏话预警  
> *ooc

*  
2077年.夜之城

夜之城，浑浊的空气中蒸腾起的白雾不知道什么时候已经笼罩了整座城市，眼看就要下雨了。

Wanda撑着下巴看着窗外，夜色下充满光污染的城市上方，飞艇从乌云中穿行而过，屏幕上的新闻播报为云层染上了一层浓郁的紫，那颜色就像这座城市一样压抑，让Wanda本就乱作一团的心变得更加不安。

耳朵里传来夹杂着电磁波的呲啦声“Wanda，我出来了，你都处理好了吗？”

“嗯，”Wanda闻声回过神来，连接在脑后的细长电缆随着她的动作发出一声轻响。她直视着前方空白的墙壁，好像在透过那看着别的什么，淡绿色的虹膜被瞳孔中闪烁出的红光占据“我绕过了他们的防御系统，现在一切正常。”

“干得好，”Pietro小心翼翼地保护着怀里的小盒子，脚步轻得仿佛一只猫走过地毯“我就知道让你来帮忙绝对稳妥。”

“我可不是黑客。”Wanda认真调试着数据，并没有理会她的讨好“保护好你怀里的鬼东西，如果盒子裂开的话芯片会丧失活性，这一票就白干了。”

“知道了知道了…”Pietro利落地爬进通风管道里，等待着Wanda的进一步指示“你当我是傻子吗？说起来这芯片里到底装的什么东西啊？居然会这么值钱…难不成是市长的私生活？”

“呵……门开了，快走吧。”Wanda直起身子不置可否地笑笑，泛着红光的眼睛在黑暗中幽幽闪烁着。

其实那盒子里面是什么对她来说都无所谓，毕竟他们只需要收钱办事就好，至于里面是什么东西，那不是他们该关心的事“一切小心，我只能做技术支持，碰到守卫的话还是得靠你自己。”

“我都干这行多少年了，你就放心吧。”

Pietro所处的大楼内所有的监控都通过几根细长的电缆连接到Wanda大脑，再通过大脑反馈到她的视网膜上，此刻的她就像是一台人形电脑，大量的数据不断地向她的大脑传输着信号，虽说Wanda以前也这样黑进过几家公司，但显然，这次的对手并不简单。

神盾局拥有着夜之城最为高端的科技，星罗密布的电子数据像一张巨大的网，可以将所有威胁隔绝在外，并且可以随时发动攻击。

为了这次行动，Wanda他们准备了有两个月的时间才找准了一个机会，然而这并不能保证这次任务可以全身而退，用Charles的话来说，这简直就是自杀。

「得了吧，在这丑陋不堪的世界里，碌碌无为地活着才是自杀。」Wanda撇撇嘴，大脑飞快地破解着一个又一个代码，高速运转所带来的刺痛为她带来了一丝快感「妈的，这可比天天躲在酒吧地下室里剪毛片爽多了。」

就像Pietro说得那样，这一票不管成功与否他们都不亏。

夜之城的老人们都这样说，夜之城的传奇都在墓地里呢。不过Wanda没有那个胆量，这是她的第一票，她只希望这是她成为传奇的第一步，死的事以后再说。

从来都躲在地下室剪超梦的她从来不知道自己居然可以一边胡思乱想一边破解神盾局的安全防御系统。不过每当她破解一个代码时那种刺激感都让她整个人兴奋得不停颤抖。毕竟但凡她出了一小点差错被发现，对方就可以把强大的数据化作电能将Wanda的大脑过载，让她的脑袋在瞬间被炸成爆米花。

一想到这，Wanda的呼吸不由得加重，恐惧与兴奋交杂在一起，口中也跟着干燥起来。

“如果这笔买卖成了，我们就可以一辈子高枕无忧了。”Pietro低头看了眼怀中泛着寒光的精致盒子“真不知道这芯片到底有什么牛逼的，这么多人想要得到它，可惜，整个夜之城只有我们能把它偷出来。”

“话别说的太早…”庞大的数据传送让Wanda的脑袋里嗡嗡作响，太阳穴隐隐传来的刺痛让她忍不住发出一声低吟，垂在身后紧贴着她后颈的电缆也开始发烫“你速度快一点，他们已经有所察觉了，我只能再给你拖大概十分钟的时间。”

“足够了。”Pietro从Wanda为她打开的窗口直接跳到了大楼外的平台上，迅速地从两个带着重机枪的无人机中间窜过“你把整层楼的防御系统都搞成傻子了？怪不得负荷这么大，你悠着点…对了，如果发生什么事的话，你就立刻断掉链接，不要管我…”

“现在说这些有什么用？如果你被他们发现，我们可能就都要交代在今天了，你以为我断掉链接就不会被抓到了吗？别傻了，那可是神盾局！”

被粗鲁地打断后，Pietro并没有生气，只是静静地听着她因为恐惧而掺满怒意的声音，在她说完后轻轻叹了口气“抱歉Wanda…我们会没事的…”

红光在Wanda的眼中闪烁了两下，画面也跟着出现了燥点，她紧紧按着太阳穴，呼吸也变得粗重了起来“…逃跑的路线已经给你传过去了，这里的防御比较薄弱，但是有守卫在巡逻，你小心一点。”

“谢了，回去以后我一定会给你买更好的义体……Fuck！！”话音未落，脚下的玻璃悬窗却突然炸裂开来，Pietro瞬间失去了平衡，整个人从悬窗上跌落了下去。

“Pietro？！”听到对方的惊叫与突然响起的警报声，Wanda的脸瞬间变得惨白“Pietro！发生什么事了？你怎么了？！”

没有得到任何回应。

Wanda连忙调动着监控寻找Pietro的身影，口中也愈发焦急“Pietro！回答我！”

混乱的枪响让Wanda的神经高度紧绷起来，她一边深呼吸着让自己冷静，一边焦急地切换着监控器的镜头，终于在另一个楼层的走廊里找到了正在与守卫交火的Pietro。

“我被发现了！”

“我看到了！”看到那人生龙活虎的样子，Wanda终于松了口气，随即又有些恼火“你怎么搞的？路线都帮你选好了还能暴露？”

“谁知道原本在街道上巡逻的无人机会突然跑到大楼外墙上啊…”有些猛烈的火力让Pietro有些招架不住，慌忙之中甚至被打穿了右手臂的义体“妈的…这次回去一定要换个结实点的胳膊…”

“闭嘴吧，你应该庆幸那一枪打到的是胳膊！”Wanda愤愤地抓过键盘，用一台稍显破旧的电脑来分担她大脑的负荷，不知道是不是错觉，她脑后的接口正随着电流的增强而不断升温，甚至还隐约能听到电火花在皮肤上迸发的脆响。

“Wanda！盒子被打坏了！”Pietro的声音夹杂着电磁声响断断续续地传递过来，急促的呼吸和刺耳的枪响不难想象她那边的情况到底有多么紧张。

“你就不能给我点好消息吗？”Wanda从耳后拽出一条转接线插进电脑中，插口处在交接的瞬间放出了星星点点的火花，眩晕感也随之而来，眼前的画面开始跟着模糊不清，但她却咬着牙将各种数据传输了过去。

“Pietro…你…你从货运电梯下到地下停车场，那里有一辆德拉曼出租车，动作要快…”

“Wanda，生物芯片的活性开始下降了！怎么办？”

“艹…”预感到不妙的Wanda眼疾手快地扯掉了转接线，一边退后一边还不忘回答Pietro“先不要乱动它，我想想办法。”

桌子上的电脑屏幕闪烁了两下发出尖锐的悲鸣，接着“砰”地一声炸裂开来，Wanda早有准备地从一旁的柜子上取过一瓶手掌大的灭火喷雾，像是灭蟑螂一样把那一团没来得及彻底燃起来的火苗按灭在碳纤维外壳里。

“他们果然发现我了…还好我刚刚把权限转移给了你的破电脑，不然现在的我已经是一碗豆花了…”Wanda回过头按住耳朵“我刚刚断了链接，可能帮不了太多的忙了，你快点按我说的到车库去！”

“你说我的电脑怎么了来着…哎不管了，你没事就好……”Pietro靠在电梯内壁的铁网上死死盯着电梯门，手指紧紧扣着扳机，机械义体手臂上的弹孔发出的硝烟与机油味混杂在一起刺激着他紧绷的神经“你快点离开那个旅馆，我会想办法逃出去，等一切安顿下来我就和你联系…”

“我去接你！那个芯片…不值得我们拼命的…”

“闭嘴吧Wanda，放弃不是我的风格，你知道的，眼下我们要想办法补救…”电梯在地下一层停了下来，火力如意料之中的那样猛烈，Pietro越过窗户跳进一间控制室，打开了控制器“这个芯片撑不了太久了，我们需要把里面的数据拷贝下来…”

“……知道了，”Wanda取出一个空白芯片插进了耳后的插槽里“我准备好了，你开始吧。”

“你不担心有病毒吗？”Pietro将芯片插进主机，小心地躲避在墙体后躲避着攻击。

“哈…毕竟这东西可能会是我傻逼哥哥的遗物了呢…好了已经开始传输了，你快走。”

“你这张嘴…”Pietro换好了弹夹，攥紧了枪柄“好了，如果我能活下来…明天晚上就去Lizzie酒吧找你。”

“我等你。”

另一头的嘈杂声随着一声尖锐的嗡鸣声戛然而止，刚刚还乱作一团的大脑也瞬间轻松了下来，好像刚刚的紧张刺激只是一个幻想。

插在脑袋里的芯片无声地拷贝着信息，如果不去刻意理它，Wanda甚至都忘记了它的存在。她叹了口气，草草清理完残留的痕迹便快步离开了房间。

不知道什么时候下起了雨，重工业导致的污染让雨水也拥有了腐蚀性，也许是因为空气里酸涩的腐朽味道，Wanda只觉得自己此刻有些头晕目眩，甚至还有点想吐。

她甩了甩头强迫自己打起精神，拉开车门坐了进去。摆在仪表盘上的香薰弥漫着浓郁的草莓香气此刻也变得腻到让人反胃，Wanda皱着眉打开了车窗，她宁可去呼吸那充满化工品味道的酸雨。

就在这时，耳后插槽中的空白芯片发出一声提示音，拷贝完成了。

“终于…唔…咳咳…”眼前的景象突然黑了下来，好像视神经的开关被什么东西强制关闭了一样，大脑崩溃的哀鸣声充斥了耳蜗，哽在喉头的东西也不管不顾地翻涌上来，腥甜的铁锈味呛进她的气管，迫使她急促地咳嗽起来，震得她的胸口也跟着传来一阵剧痛。

“what…the…”

Wanda挣扎着从方向盘上撑起身体，沾满脏污的后视镜中倒映着她泛着诡异红光的双眼和口鼻翻涌而出沾了半张脸的鲜血。

雨势逐渐变大，将车顶拍打得隆隆作响，好像那些酸雨直接穿过了Wanda的头骨，侵蚀着她脆弱的大脑。

疼痛还在继续，大片的猩红色占据了Wanda的视线。意识抽离之前，Wanda听到自己气若游丝的低吟

“自动驾驶…目的地…Lizzie酒吧…”

*

Wanda睁开眼的时候正身处于一片黑暗之中，偶尔有几片星星点点的光斑在距离她不远不近的位置闪烁。

“靠…啊！”意识回来的同时疼痛也蔓延上来，她的脑袋仿佛被炸开了花一般剧痛难忍，随之而来的晕眩让她连站起来都有些困难，于是她只好躺在原地调整着呼吸，直到那阵疼痛渐渐褪去才再次睁开了眼。

一阵隐隐约约的嘈杂声吸引了她的注意，她疑惑地看向前方，漂浮在她身边的光斑聚集起来，化作了一条长长的走廊。透过这微弱的灯光可以看到走廊的尽头有一扇紧闭的门，那乱糟糟的声音就是从里面传来的。

Wanda手忙脚乱地从地上爬起来，她感觉自己的大脑好像真的被打碎了，只晃晃荡荡的盛在头骨里，有一点动作都会痛得人浑身打颤。

她捂着头踉跄着向那扇门走去，虚浮的脚步几乎把自己绊倒，但不管怎么样，她都必须向前走，既然她还没有死，就不能在这个鬼地方浪费时间，她答应了Pietro要在Lizzie酒吧里等他的。

每一步都异常沉重，但还好，起码她还在不断前进。当Wanda终于挪到了那扇门前时，身上的衣服已经被汗水浸透，饱胀的耳膜让她仿佛置身水中，嗡嗡的什么都听不清楚。

她费力地推开门，想要扒住门框休息一下，然而整个房间却在瞬间消散得无影无踪。

恍惚间看到一个身影背对着她站着，那影子的轮廓模糊不清，只能可以判断出那是一个女人。Wanda小心地走上前伸出手去，然而还没有碰到，那人便迅速转过身来

“你谁啊？”那女人沙哑的声线在黑暗中回荡，也许是因为太过惊讶，她还下意识地向后退了两步。

“我…”Wanda不知道现在这种情况她应不应该伸手示好再做个自我介绍，然而很快她便不用纠结了。

“回答我！”那个身影突然像个疯子一样激动地扑了过来，两只手冲她的肩膀抓去“老娘他妈问你话呢！”

Wanda被她的动作吓得向后倒去，然而想象中的触感却并没有传递过来，那女人的双手直接穿过了她的肩膀，好像只是一个幻影。

因为惯性的原因，Wanda还是整个人坐到了地上。惊讶地抬头望着那女人。她像是一个由数码堆砌而成的幽灵，透过那半透明的身体还能看到她身后无边无际的黑暗。她的五官随着数据的波动而有些模糊，但Wanda却隐约记得自己曾经在哪里见过那张脸。

“艹…”那女人看着自己的双手，接着抬起头来，像是在寻找刚刚的那间黑屋子。Wanda想要撑起身体，女人却突然蹲下身子跨在她的身上，脸几乎要贴上她的“你是谁？别让我再问一遍。”

“Wanda…”

*

“她醒过来了！”

意识刚刚回到大脑便听到了Pietro聒噪的声音，Wanda挣扎着睁开沉重的眼皮，在无影灯的照射下亮得刺眼的银发让她忍不住又闭上了眼“唔…你还活着啊…吵死了…”

“你终于醒过来了…”Pietro将她额前汗湿的发丝轻轻拨开，还用手背蹭了蹭她覆着冷汗的脸颊“太好了…真的是太好了…”

“…你干嘛…嘶…”这突如其来的亲昵让Wanda不自在地缩了缩脖子想要坐起来，然而随之而来的头晕目眩却让她再次躺了回去，眼前的画面也有些重影。

“你需要休息，别乱动了…你都晕过去两天了…”不知道是不是错觉，Pietro的声音竟然带着一丝哭腔，扶着她肩膀的手也在不停地颤抖。

“…这是哪？”Wanda调整着呼吸，放松了身体缓缓睁开眼睛“我记得我要回Lizzie酒吧来着…”

“是啊，还好你在晕过去之前把目的地设置在了那里。”一个苍老却浑厚的声音从耳后传来，Wanda有些惊讶地看了眼Pietro，接着侧过头去看向声音的来源“Charles？”

“要不是Lizzie酒吧那些姑娘们把你送来，你的小命真的就交代在那辆破车里了。”

“怎么回事Charles，半年没见面，一见面就咒我死啊？”Wanda抓着Pietro肩头的衣服将自己的身体撑了起来靠在床头，冲那个面无表情的老光头打趣道“干嘛这么一副扑克脸？虽然不是出于我本意，但我这不是来看你了嘛…”

“Wanda…”Pietro轻轻把她的手抓了下来放在手心，Wanda回过头来，这才看到他有些发肿的眼眶，他张了张嘴，随即又狠狠咬住了下唇，眼角再次红了起来。

“……怎么回事？”看到他欲言又止的样子，Wanda的心里也不安起来“告诉我，我怎么了？”

“你…”Pietro嘴唇颤抖了两下，喉咙中发出一声悲鸣，他躲避着Wanda的视线，接着迅速转过身去“抱歉我做不到，Charles你告诉她吧…”

“哎…我很抱歉，孩子，”Charles接下来的话将Wanda彻底推进了谷底“你就要死了。”

*

Wanda已经不记得自己是怎样回到家的了，头痛欲裂的感觉依然在折磨着她，但她已经开始珍惜这感觉了，毕竟死了的话，大概连痛都感受不到了吧…

她的手一直放在耳后的芯片上，指腹在它的尾端来回抚摸，脑中却不断回想着Charles的话

“这芯片只能输出信息，并不能复制…它在链接到你的大脑的瞬间就被激活了…现在…它就像一个恶性肿瘤一样不停地吞噬你的身体，从大脑开始…等到你被它完全占据的那天…你的存在就会被彻底抹除。”

“我不会放弃你的，”Wanda回过神来，低头看对上Pietro的眼睛，他的鼻尖还红红的，眼眶里的水泽让那双湛蓝色的深海看上去好像在流动一样，他认真地看着Wanda，眉头用力地皱紧，但捧着她手背的双手却力道轻得像羽毛一样“我不会让你死的，Wanda…我保证…”

“你拿什么保证？”Wanda抽回手，右腿轻轻抬起来架到左腿的膝盖上，她的嘴角甚至勾了起来，那副样子好像只能再活一年的人不是她一样“有你的保证我就不用死了？”

“抱歉…都是我的错…我不该……”

“我很累了…”Wanda撑起身子坐到自己的床边，抬头看了眼Pietro“不是你的错…一定要怪的话…就怪这个破芯片吧。”

“可是…”

“你先回去吧…我…”Wanda揉了揉有些干涩的眼睛，然后做了个深呼吸冲淡了鼻子的酸涩，接着低下头敛去了嘴角上挂着的那个没心没肺的微笑“我想自己待一会…好好捋一捋。”

“那我就不打扰你了…”Pietro走上前摸了摸Wanda的脑袋“如果有需要的话…我一直在…”

“我知道…”Wanda拉下他的手，抬腿上了床翻了个身背对着他“谢谢你…Pietro…”

房门被轻轻带上，夜之城的喧嚣被隔绝在窗外，整个房间安静得只能听到芯片在脑中转动的声响，Wanda闭上眼睛，在一阵刺痛从脑海中闪过后，她便再次陷入了黑暗之中。


	2. Chapter 2

*  
2023年.夜之城.地下酒吧

“我们永不消逝！”

“Black Widow！Black Widnw！”

看着台下狂热的粉丝，［Wanda］将高举着的电吉他缓缓放下，转而从腰间取出了她的订制手炮寡妇蜇，在头顶转了个圈“现在，我想要宣布一个重要的决定……”

“Black Widow！Black Widow！”

……

“神盾科技，为您带来高品质的生活……”

“唔…艹…”［Wanda］揉着眼睛从凌乱的床上爬了起来，宿醉后昏昏沉沉的脑袋让她无力地靠回床头，双目无神地看了半分钟电视里的广告后才慢腾腾地下了床。

昨晚的演出很顺利，直到现在她的耳朵里还回荡着重金属的回音，还有那些狂热粉丝们的呐喊，那些声音交杂在一起，把她的脑子震得嗡嗡作响。

口中胃酸混杂着酒精与烟草的味道刺激着她脆弱的肠胃，在一阵天旋地转之后，她才意识到自己正趴在马桶上捂着肚子吐得一塌糊涂。

“啊…真他妈的…”［Wanda］费力地抓着毛巾架将自己撑起来，抬起头看向镜子。

她酒红色的长发乱七八糟地顶在头上，有几绺还被粘在了嘴边，可能是因为刚刚吐过的原因，她翡翠色的虹膜上还带着一层雾气，整张脸看上去异常憔悴。

刚刚洗漱完毕，房门就被敲响，她停下动作认真听着，确定对方敲了四下才懒洋洋地挠挠头，赤脚绕过沙发边歪七扭八的啤酒瓶走到玄关推开了门“我以为你不会来了，Yelena…”

“在知道我的姐妹要自己跑去神盾局送死以后？不可能的，Natasha，这么刺激的事别想丢下我。”

Yelena不轻不重地在她肩头推了一把走了进来，在闻到屋里的味道后忍不住捏住了鼻子“这里简直臭得像垃圾堆一样…其他人呢？Dottie和Peggy死哪里去了？”

“她们随后就来…”Natasha被她推得退后两步撞在墙上，然后不置可否地耸耸肩“对了，丑话说在前头，我们这次可不是去玩的…”

“废话…”Yelena把背上硕大的黑色帆布包扔到桌子上，接着跳上桌面坐了下来，随手拍开了一瓶啤酒“想要在神盾局的地方狠狠撒次野，这话要是从别人嘴里说出来，我一定会以为是哪个二逼磕嗨了。”

“从我这个二逼嘴里说出来你就相信？”Natasha拉开帆布包，把枪械从里面一件一件地摆了出来“唔，装备不错啊…”

“我东西都给你准备到位了，你要是敢说这是玩笑的话，我绝对一枪崩碎你的脑袋…不过…”Yelena仰起头喝了口酒“你还真是对神盾局恨之入骨呢，为了这个计划把「红房」都解散了，是真的没给自己留后路吗？”

“呵…不豁出去的话怎么拼尽全力呢？”Natasha冷哼一声，手中的霰弹枪上了膛“Yelena，这个城市就是个吃人不吐骨头的操蛋地方，但首先，我们枪要瞄准了再打。”

她抬起枪，将还在机械地念叨广告词的电视机打成了一瘫废铁。

*

『真是受够了，好不容易脱离了原来的破房子，又被禁锢在一个新的破房子里…』

“…谁…”Wanda皱着眉翻过身，沉重的眼皮却怎么也睁不开。

『说起来你这些设备还不错啊，虽说外壳是一坨垃圾…不过里面的硬件是你自己组装的吗？可以啊…』那声音还在不断地絮絮叨叨『啧啧啧不是吧，就这枪也能用？你怎么活到现在的？』

“你他妈有完没完？”几次睁开眼睛无果，Wanda也不由得被拱起火来，她随手抓过床头柜上的啤酒瓶，冲着声音传来的方向狠狠砸了过去，接着提着一口气从床上坐了起来。

『嚯，脾气不小呢……』

“闭嘴好吗？”想象中的头痛并没有袭来，Wanda松了口气靠在床头，半睁着眼看向声音的源头。

那是梦中那个拥有着一头酒红色长发的女人，此刻正靠在窗边坏笑着看她，脚边的地板上满是玻璃酒瓶的碎片『你可以直接在脑子里和我对话的，不用喊得那么大声，像个疯子一样。』

“你怎么进来的…等一下…我认识你…”没有头痛的困扰后，Wanda立刻想起了面前的女人是谁，毕竟她哥哥的房间里贴满了这女人的海报……她利落地站起身，两步便迈到了女人面前“你是Natasha Romanoff！五十年前炸了神盾局的那个摇滚歌手…”

『是是，是我没错…签名什么的一会再说…真服了你，这时候还能想那些没用的东西，』Natasha手肘向后撑在窗台上，翻着白眼打断了她的话『你到底要在这里躺到什么时候啊？真的打算在家等死了吗？亏我还以为你会有点志气…』

“……你什么意思？”

『老天爷…我就知道和Omega聊天会被气死…就这智商也不指望你能成什么大事了，』Natasha抱手臂仰起头，一副趾高气扬的模样『那个老头不是说了？你…』

“反正我都要死了，出不出去关你屁事？现在跑来装好人了？”原本就没有多少的粉丝滤镜此刻被Natasha的无礼搞得粉碎，什么狗屁传奇，说到底就是个嘴比下水道还臭的直A癌罢了“我死了不是便宜你了吗？你还有什么不满意的？”

『别一副受害者的样子好吗？如果我有得选的话肯定不会选择在你的脑袋安家，』Natasha眯着眼睛上下打量着她『Omega的身体…想想就可怕，哪怕给我个Beta做容器呢？不过无所谓，既然有了第二次机会，我就会牢牢把握住，你应该感谢我这么慷慨，还愿意留给你交代后事的时间…』

“你说够了没有？”Wanda捏紧了拳头，眼眶因为愤怒而变得通红“你只不过是个寄生虫而已，有什么资格在这里挑三拣四？Omega又怎么样？说得好像这副身体已经是你的了似的！”

『生气了？我说的是事实罢了。』Natasha摊开手耸了耸肩，脸上挂着残忍的笑意『而且，你不就是个被我艹的货色嘛？』

“你他妈给我滚！”再也听不下去她的胡言乱语，Wanda不管不顾地扑了过去，然而双手却穿过了那人的身体，直直地扑到了玻璃窗上，手掌拍打在上面发出一声闷响。

『别激动，妹子，』那讨厌的声音在耳边响起，好像Natasha就站在她的背后似的『还是说，你已经迫不及待想给我腾地方了？』

喉咙一阵紧缩后，浓烈的腥甜从刺痛的胸口涌了上来，将玻璃窗上她的倒影染上了血污。

『这么不甘心的话，你也可以选择在自己的脑袋上来一枪，我们同归于尽。』Natasha靠在她身边的窗台上抱着手臂，看好戏一样欣赏着她痛苦的模样，嘴角还挂着一丝玩味的微笑『痛快点，我讨厌胆小鬼，要么动弹起来给自己找条活路，要么脑门一枪，哪那么多可纠结的？』

“…谁要和你同归于尽…”沉吟半刻，Wanda喘息着擦了擦嘴角，等到气息逐渐恢复后便支起了身子，抓过放在床上的外套披在身上。

『终于不打算在家里苟延残喘地等死了？』

“那当然，”Wanda回过头冲着Natasha比了个中指“毕竟得尽早让你滚蛋。”

*

“嘿，Wanda，身体好些了吗？”在看到黑着脸走进Lizzie酒吧的Wanda后，Pietro兴奋地举起手冲她挥舞了两下，像是在炫耀他新换的义体似的。

“嗯哼，这是Charles给你新换的吗？不错嘛～”Wanda一把握住他的手，翻来覆去检查着“螳螂刀？你哪来的钱啊？咱们这一单不是失败了吗？”

“Charles送给我的，”Pietro得瑟地哼哼了两声，把胳膊从她手中挣了出来，接着捏住她的脸颊往左边掰去“先不说这个，你的芯片怎么样了？今天睡醒的时候还头疼吗？吐血了吗？”

“嘶…头不疼了，脸很疼，”Wanda不悦地拍开他的手，眼睛看向他面前的两个小酒杯“这什么酒啊？怎么没见你点过？”

“你天天躲在地下室里剪片子，当然不知道这个了，来，敬我们死里逃生！”Pietro举起杯子和她碰了一下，仰头一饮而尽。那酒看着就很烈的样子，Pietro喝完还轻轻咳嗽了两声。

“好吧，死里逃生…”Wanda晃了晃酒杯，抬起头将杯子里的液体倒入口中，然而要咽下去却异常艰难，就像是团烈火顺着口腔向胃里蔓延，一路上把她所有的器官都燃烧殆尽。

“这杯的名字叫Black Widow，是致敬五十年前的那个伟大的摇滚歌手Natasha Romanoff…”

“噗……”原本就难以下咽的酒被Wanda尽数喷了出来，Pietro吓得连忙扶住她，手掌在她的后背轻轻拍打着帮她顺气。

『哈哈哈哈哈哈…』那个讨厌的声音又在耳边响起，Wanda抬起头，便看到那个红毛女人一脸幸灾乐祸地坐在Pietro身后的吧台上笑得花枝乱颤「怎么样小朋友？老娘的酒你消化不了吧？」

『当然，就像你本人一样令人作呕。』

Wanda狠狠瞪了她一眼，回头看向Pietro“这个任务的委托人是谁？他为什么要得到这个芯片？把你知道的全部告诉我！”

“Wanda，你还好吗？你果然应该在家里好好休息的…”Pietro担心地扶着她，在看到她脸上的不耐烦后只好叹了口气“好吧，我把知道的信息都给你传过去……啊…”

“怎么？”Wanda揉了揉有些发痛的眉心，一抬眼便看到Pietro拿着一张芯片支支吾吾的模样“Wanda…你的插槽已经被那个芯片占用了…”

“……”Wanda缓缓做了个深呼吸平复了一下心头的怒火，伸手一把夺过Pietro手中的芯片“知道了，我回去会好好看的，先走了。”

“好吧…你悠着点啊……”

Pietro的声音很快便被甩在了脑后，Wanda推开酒吧的大门，冷着脸冲着Charles家的方向走去。

『你要给脑袋上再开一个插槽吗？』Natasha坐在红绿灯上支着下巴晃腿，低头看着沉默不语的Wanda『wow，你还是挺喜欢我的嘛～』

『你这又是放的什么屁？』Wanda不满地抬起头瞪着她。

『现在那个，』Natasha指了指自己的耳后『是我的专属插槽吗？』

『……』Wanda的后槽牙狠狠地咬紧了口腔里的软肉，眼中的怒火几乎要把头顶上那个该死的电子幽灵烧穿『真不知道他们都崇拜你什么？就凭你那几首老掉牙的摇滚乐？还是莫名其妙跑去炸神盾局搞恐怖袭击害死那么多平民？在我眼里你只是个恐怖分子而已，没什么了不起的！』

『……我当时给够了他们逃离的时间，没有逃出来是他们的错…』Natasha的身影在红绿灯架子上闪烁了两下出现在Wanda的身旁，脸上玩世不恭的笑意消失得无影无踪『你没有资格评价我，小家伙，没有人有那个资格。』

Natasha突然认真的样子让Wanda莫名得有些心虚，她舔了舔嘴唇，转过身去不再理那个莫名其妙的神经病『……你那都是些陈年旧事，我才懒得评价你呢…』

『那个…Wanda…你是叫Wanda吧…』Natasha突然叫住了她，刚刚还板着的脸也放松下来，不知道是不是错觉，Wanda居然在她的眼中看出一丝央求的意味『抽根烟呗？』

『呵呵，我不，』Wanda轻哼一声，转过身头也不回地向前走『你他妈想都别想，我才不要把自己搞得那么难闻。』

『就一根…不，半根好不好？』Natasha双手合十地追上来，像一只刚被买回来的鹿犬一样在她身后小跑着『要不就一口！我烟瘾犯了，难受死了。』

『哦，那你应该戒烟了，我从不抽烟。』

『艹，不抽烟的最他妈操蛋了…』

『嗯哼～你继续骂～』看着她吃瘪的样子，Wanda的心情顿时好了很多，顺带着沉重的脑袋也跟着轻松不少。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *科普下赛博精神病：在赛博朋克au中普通人安装太多义体会导致病毒侵入大脑，失去行为控制，多数都是受到心理上的刺激开始爆发。公司里的人安装的都是质量好的义体，所以可以避免得赛博精神病。

*

“你这样看上去更像是黑客了，”Charles看着Wanda耳后紧贴在原有的插槽边镶嵌上去的新插槽满意地点了点头，接着转过身去关掉了控制器，原本灯火通明的地下手术室黯淡下来，只剩下还连接在Wanda身上的细长电缆还在泛着幽幽的光“早说过你会需要的……”

“嗯哼，稍等一下，让我检查一下身上的其他地方还有没有需要改动的……”Wanda眯着眼睛，在连接器的屏幕上上观察着自己身体的各项参数。

“该换的刚刚都已经帮你换过了……”

『我作证，他刚刚给你换了一套合成肺叶…』

『扯淡，而且就算换了我也不会抽烟的，你省省吧。』Wanda瞥了眼坐在角落里可怜巴巴的Natasha，心里畅快得不得了“Charles，我也想要螳螂刀，可以给我装一个吗？”

“干什么？你一个剪毛片的装那玩意有什么用？”Charles低头整理着器械，对她的要求不置可否“而且太危险了，一不小心割到大腿怎么办？最后还不是得过来麻烦我。”

“别这样说嘛Charles…”Wanda撒娇似的瘪下嘴角，接着又突然勾起一抹坏笑“还是说你现在岁数大了受不了长时间的工作了？没关系，我可以明天再来。”

“好啊…”Charles头也不抬地继续整理着“不过我岁数大了，不小心割断哪根神经划破哪根血管的话…你下半辈子可能就要躺在我的诊所里插尿管过活了。”

『哈哈哈！我喜欢这老头！』

『你闭嘴！』

Wanda气鼓鼓地瞪了眼Natasha，回过头却对上了Charles有些诧异的眼神。

“是芯片里的意识体吗？”Charles转动着轮椅来到Wanda身边，顺着她的视线看了眼空无一人的角落“你现在看得到它？”

“是她，哎…说起来真的很玄学……但是我现在确实可以和她对话，”

Wanda叹了口气，撑起身子盘腿坐在手术台上，连接在她身上的几根半透明的电缆随着她的动作被抬高，上面幽紫色的灯光在昏暗的地下室里忽明忽暗，让她整个人看上去像是一只摇曳在深海中的水母。

“还不止这些…”Wanda将连接在身上的电缆一根根拔掉，低着头摩挲着自己手臂上的义体接口“其实我最近每天晚上都会做一些怪梦…在梦里…我变成了她…”

“那可能不是梦，”Charles摇摇头打断了她，灰蓝色的眼睛满是担忧“是回忆，这样说吧，她已经开始慢慢侵占你的思维了，再这样下去，你的记忆与人格就会逐渐被她吞噬掉，一年以后，你就会被她替代掉…”

“…我知道…”Wanda点点头看向角落里的Natasha，那人正背对着她不知道在想什么“我的时间不多了，但是一直在家里自怨自艾也没有意义…动起来…总会找到办法的。”

“你能这样想，我很欣慰……但我只希望你不要太勉强自己。”Charles拍了拍她的肩膀，接着驱动着轮椅转了过去，又像是想起什么似的回过头“对了，你的抑制剂我放在这了，临走的时候记得拿。”

“啊，我都忘了这事…嘶…是明天吗？最近发生太多事我都忘记了……谢了Charles。”

“你和Pietro从小就不让人省心，我已经习惯了。”Charles的声音从他的办公室里飘了过来“我建议你现在就打，明天的话我怕来不及。”

『发情期啊？』那个红发女鬼不知道什么时候又飘了过来站在她身后，摸着下巴看着托盘里的三支抑制剂『当Omega真麻烦…找个性偶陪你过三天不好吗？』

『没兴趣…你以为谁都像你似的那么随便的吗？』Wanda拿起一支抑制剂打进手臂中，把剩下两个塞到口袋里便蹦下了手术台“好了，我要赶紧回家了Charles，回见。”

“天色可不早了，路上注意安全。”

*

回程的路上Natasha并没有再烦Wanda，只是不远不近地跟在她的身后。Wanda倒是也乐得清闲，一人一鬼就这样安安静静地穿梭在黄昏下的城市巷弄里，然而这样的宁静显然维持不了多久。

『喂，Wanda…』

『干嘛？如果又是想抽烟的话，我劝你还是省省吧……Natasha？』Wanda回过头，却发现那人看上去一副很疲惫的样子，时不时还用手捂住脑袋，整个人摇摇晃晃的，甚至连本就半透明的身体也开始出现了燥点。

『你怎么了？』

『感觉不对劲…』Natasha用手掌轻轻拍了拍自己的太阳穴，使劲甩了甩头『是那个抑制剂搞得鬼吗？我浑身不舒服…』

『哦？听你这么说，我还挺想再来两针的呢～』Wanda勾了勾嘴角，懒得理她似的准备转过身继续走『如果这么容易就能让你走人的话，我不介意天天都打针……』

『别…别开玩笑了…嘶…艹…』

话音未落，那个身影就突然闪烁了两下，接着便消失在了原地。

『呃…Natasha？』Wanda愣了一下回过头来“Natasha？”她环视四周，张口呼唤着那人的名字，然而却依然没有得到任何回应，就好像那个电子幽灵就这样突然蒸发，好像她这些天来所经历的事情只是虚惊一场。

“……你最好是给我滚蛋了…”Wanda将信将疑地摸了摸耳后的芯片，那里此刻还可以感觉到数据传输时的震动，如果静下心来听，还能听到系统转动的声响。

天色逐渐暗了下来，即使是在夜之城最为繁华的路段，一个手无寸铁的Omega在大晚上乱逛也不是一件明智的事情。这样想着，Wanda没了心思再去纠结那个幽灵的去向，步伐也加快了起来。

当她穿过一个小巷的时候，久违的头痛却突然袭来，她低吟一声靠在墙上，手掌紧紧按住额头，胸口也一阵气血翻涌，一股淡淡的铁锈味在口中蔓延开来。

“靠…别在这啊…”Wanda无力地攀附着墙壁，酸软的腿迈出的每一步都好像踩在海绵上，模糊的视线也开始一阵阵发黑，尖锐的嗡鸣声也开始盘旋在她的耳蜗里。

“嘿，小姑娘，你怎么一个人啊？”

迷蒙中，Wanda感觉有人把她扶了起来，接着她的脚便离开了地面，腹部硬硬地硌在某个人的肩头。她垂下来的长发被人拨开，隐藏在后颈的腺体立刻暴露在空气中。

“赚了赚了，是个Omega！”

“把她带回去好好爽爽…”

“看她这样子是嗑了药吧？居然还没有被标记，哥几个真的是捡到宝了……”

“唔…Pietro…”Wanda无力地挣扎着在脑海中发出了信号，然而头痛却让她无力再去思考，惊恐与愤怒充斥了她的大脑，随着一阵过载后的尖锐声响，周围的嘈杂声戛然而止，模糊的意识彻底陷入了黑暗之中。

*  
2019年.夜之城.地下酒吧

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！Nat看我了！！！天呐！Nat我爱你！！！”

表演结束后的Natasha从人潮中走过，草草和两边的粉丝打过招呼后径直向化妆室走了过去。

“有个叫Elizabeth的姑娘来找你了，说是跟你很熟…我看她那样子也不像粉丝…”蹲在门口等候已久的Clint在看到她后站起身来，抽了一半的烟被他随手丢到角落里“而且外面雨下得这么大，所以我就放她进来了…”

“知道了，我来处理…”Natasha侧过身子伸出手去握住了门把手，又转回头来看向Clint“你嗓子都唱哑了，早点回去休息吧。”

“嗯，你也是。”

看着他的背影，Natasha仰起头做了个深呼吸，推开门走了进去。

那个叫做Elizabeth的女人正斜坐在她的粉红色长沙发上，淡金色的长发像一捧流沙一样披在肩头，做过义体改造后留下的精致线条在她白皙的脸上若隐若现，还有她搭在沙发扶手上的手臂，如果不仔细看，甚至难以发现那些义体接口。

『高级货…公司狗吗？』Natasha心里暗暗做着评估，面上则不动声色地回过头去给自己倒了杯酒。

“今晚的演出不错啊。”Elizabeth把腿放回地上，手肘抵在膝盖上，撑着下巴看着她，一双清澈的绿眼睛直直地望着她。

“嗯哼，你看了？”『新出的歧路司一型光学义眼…一般的公司狗可用不起…』Natasha向后靠在化妆台上晃荡着手中的酒杯，杯子里的冰块随着她的动作咯咯作响。

“我看了闭路电视的转播，”Elizabeth向旁边靠了靠，拍了下身旁的位置冲Natasha勾了勾手指“你的眼睛真的很诚实～”

“什么意思？”Natasha仰头把烈酒一饮而尽，点了根烟叼在嘴里，接着走上前抬腿踩在沙发上，把那莫名其妙的女人禁锢在自己和沙发之间。Elizabeth则很自然地向后靠进柔软的靠背里，嘴角带着似有若无的笑“猜到我是什么人了吗？”

“……你是什么人跟我有什么关系？”Natasha弯下腰，有些用力地捏着她的下巴迫使她仰起头来，指节上的金属戒指硬硬地硌在她的脸颊上，虽说可以看到皮肤被压迫后的凹陷，但下面的质感却不同于骨头

『皮下装甲…』Natasha眼底一沉，她上一次见到身上装了这么多义体的人还是几年前在歌舞伎区碰到的赛博精神病，然而面前这个女人显然装的全部都是高级货…

“你怕了？”Elizabeth伸手把烟从她唇间取了出来放进口中，接着挑衅似的把烟雾吹到了Natasha的脸上。

“怕？”Natasha眯起眼睛，拇指在她饱满的下唇轻轻揉捏着“怕什么？”

“怕我榨干你…”Elizabeth眼底闪过一丝狡黠，手臂环上Natasha的脖子把她拉了下来。

……

*  
“…唔…”［Natasha］是被一阵猥琐的笑声吵醒的，隐约感觉到自己的身体被折了起来，尾骨被坚硬的地面硌得生疼，还有两个坚硬得仿佛铁架子般的手臂正从后面伸过来掐着她的腿窝。

难受的感觉让她不悦地睁开眼，然而面前的景象却吓得她瞬间清醒过来“卧槽？！”

“呦？小妹妹你醒了啊？”把腺体凑到她嘴边的Alpha笑着把自己那恶心的东西抖了抖“既然醒了就主动点吧……”

“你们他妈的活腻了！”［Natasha］猛地挣开了身后固定她大腿的Alpha，整个人向后仰去，狠狠一脚正中面前那人的要害，接着迅速起身向后退了两步，顺手还抓过了散落在地上的衣服遮住了身体。

“艹！杀了她！”被踢得满地打滚的人看上去像是他们的首领一样，听到号令，其他人也顾不上别的，纷纷拿起武器对准了她。

“…真够可以的…就当复健吧…”

看着面前黑洞洞的枪口，［Natasha］有些无语地揉了揉酸痛的尾骨，慢腾腾地把手中的衣服套在身上“不过你们要小心点，这身体可是借来的…

*

当Pietro手忙脚乱地下了车，举着枪冲进暗巷里的时候，战斗已经接近了尾声。

他妹妹此刻正靠在满是涂鸦的破墙边喘着粗气，姣好的脸上满是血迹，手中还握着一个碎了一半的啤酒瓶子，暗红色的血顺着绿色玻璃锋利的尖角处滚落在地上。

“来得真他妈是时候，”Wanda挑眉看了他一眼，抓起衣服的下摆擦了擦脸颊上溅到的血，随手把那半个酒瓶子扔到了墙角“再晚点来的话我就已经到家了…啊对了，你身上有烟吗？”

“我…我不抽烟的啊…说起来Wanda，这是你做的吗？？”Pietro小心地迈过那些躺在地上痛呼的小混混，伸出手去想要扶住Wanda，没想到那人却一巴掌拍开了他的手，转而蹲下身，在那些混混的身上翻来覆去地寻找着什么。

“你身上好多血…”

“都不是我的，别废话了……哦，有了！”只见Wanda兴奋地掏出一个满是血污的烟盒，然而在发现里面的烟被鲜血浸透后又泄了气，转而拉起另一个人再次翻找起来“一群穷鬼…连个金属烟盒都买不起吗…”

“Wanda…你…”

“闭嘴。”几次翻找无果后，Wanda只好从矮凳上的烟灰缸里捡起了半支烟，点燃后正要放进口中好好享受一下，手指便不听使唤地颤抖起来，那根刚刚点燃的烟顺着她的指间滑落，无声地掉进地面上的血泊中熄灭了。

“靠…”Wanda痛苦地捂着头，口中不断地发出低吼“不…不行…你…你等会儿再…艹！”

被这情景吓得呆在原地的Pietro像是大梦初醒一样连忙跑了过去，伸手把Wanda摇摇欲坠的身体接进怀里。

“Wanda？”Pietro被她这一顿折腾吓得胳膊都有些发麻，还好Wanda很快便清醒了过来。

看着她皱着眉头的模样，Pietro连忙脱下外套披在她身上，搀扶着她向小巷外面走去“真是太危险了，还好你没事…”

“嗯…放心吧……”Wanda捂住钝痛的脑袋，抬头看着蹲在血泊边一脸郁闷的Natasha翻了个白眼“不过还真是差一点～”

『你果然是故意这个时候跑出来的，真是个不讲理的女人…』Natasha摊开手，脸上有些无奈『明天让那老头给你装个螳螂刀什么的吧，这次只是侥幸，下次可就没这么幸运了。』

『我哪有钱啊？总不能又让人家免费送吧？我可没有Pietro脸皮那么厚…』

『先赊着，我认识一个中间人，刚刚收拾这些杂碎的时候知道她居然还活着……』

『又是一个你那个年代的老古董…』Wanda有些无语地揉了揉发痛的额头『明天再说吧…今天我只想好好休息一下…』

“我都没想到你这么厉害…”Pietro心有余悸地擦了把汗，托在她腰间的手也有些颤抖“老天爷，居然能干掉那么多人还能毫发无伤，真是有够幸运的…”

“哈哈哈…是啊…”Wanda讪笑着回应着他，扭过头看向乖乖走在他们二人身边的Natasha。

月色下的Natasha半透明的身影变得更加模糊不清，不过却依然可以看到她那头标志性的酒红色长发，好像黑暗中的一团火。她注意到Wanda的注视后回过头冲她眨了眨眼睛『告诉他，你有一个守护天使～』

『……去你的』Wanda冷哼一声扭过头去不再看她，嘴角却控制不住地勾了起来。


	4. Chapter 4

*  
2020年.夜之城.野狼酒吧

“好久不见啊Nat，巡演怎么样？”

“嗯？嗯…”Natasha抬起头看了眼吧台边的Carol，心不在焉地啜饮着玻璃杯里的酒“马马虎虎吧…Dottie那家伙整天盯着Peggy看，一脸春心荡漾的样子…我都在考虑要不要换个鼓手了。你说，一个Omega怎么能那么骚呢…”

“哈…那个总跟在你屁股后面的死小鬼呢？怎么今天没一起来？”

“你说Yelena啊？”Natasha耸耸肩“孩子大了，有自己的主意了，我总不能管她一辈子吧？我又不是她妈…”

“嗯哼嗯哼，你们的巡演结束了，这回终于有时间能匀出来给我了吧？”Carol撑着下巴，伸出拳头在她的肩膀上捶了两下“要知道，现在的新佣兵都不耐操，关键时刻还是得找你…”

“怎么？”Natasha笑着揉了揉被打痛的肩膀“我对Alpha可没兴趣～不过你要是实在憋得不行，我可以给你找个高级点的性偶……”

“去你的，”Carol笑骂着又补了一拳“说正经的呢，我这儿接了个大活，你得帮帮我。”

“行，把文件传给我，我回去好好看看…”

“怎么？就陪我喝了一杯就想走啊？”看着从吧椅上坐起身的Natasha，Carol连忙按住了她“着急回去找女朋友吗？”

“是啊，不行吗？”Natasha拍开她的手“跟Alpha喝酒哪有回家抱女朋友舒服？”

“你对她还真是上心…”

“虽然我不喜欢把事说的太绝，不过嘛…”Natasha把垂在颈侧的红发甩到身后，脸上浮现出一抹在Carol看来非常傻气的笑容“Elizabeth可能真的是我此生的挚爱了…”

“嗯哼，我大概知道Dottie那春心荡漾的样子到底是什么样了～”

“滚吧你，”Natasha笑着转过身去跟她挥了挥手“文件的事等我忙完了会好好看的～”

“嗯哼，别光顾着快活把我给忘了！记住，副业也是事业！”

“别叨叨了，烦死了。”

——

“艹…”对于Natasha来说，最操蛋的事莫过于发现家里储备的烟都抽完了。

正在她苦着脸看着空荡荡的烟盒时，背后却突然覆上了两团柔软。

“想操谁啊？”

Elizabeth的嘴唇轻轻贴在Natasha耳边，带着她特有信息素的幽香带着热气吹拂过她的耳朵，刺激着她的感官。

街头出身的Natasha在十七八岁的时候就已经是人尽皆知的小混蛋了，然而即使穷得叮当响，她身边却从来不缺伴侣，尤其是那些少不更事的年轻Omega们，但即使是这样，她对伴侣的背景向来是知根知底，尤其是名声大噪以后，她几乎都不会留宿在女友的住处，更不会让她们回到自己家。

可是向来谨慎的Natasha居然就这样心甘情愿地一头扎进了这样一个来路不明的女人怀里，甚至还日渐沉溺，不止Natasha身边的朋友，就连她自己都搞不清楚到底是怎么回事。

“你把我的烟抽完了…”Natasha抬头凝视着镜子里的Elizabeth，眼睛微微眯起来“你说我想操谁？”

“呵呵呵…”Elizabeth侧过头亲吻了一下她有些发烫的耳朵，纤细的手指顺着她的腰线滑进裤子的边缘，微凉的指腹从她胯骨的缝隙摸了下去，眼睛闪过一丝惊喜“不是吧，我的大明星…这么快就准备好了？”

“为你，我随时都准备着…”Natasha放松身体靠进她的怀里，侧过头用鼻尖轻轻蹭着她的脸颊“唔…轻点…今天晚上我想慢慢来…”

“是吗？”Elizabeth吻住她，另一只手也顺着衣服的下摆探了进去，放肆地揉捏着她胸口的饱满，握在腺体上的手则停下了动作，只用指腹在她黏腻的端头轻轻滑动着“我的Nat今天想换口味了？还是太累了？”

“不…是我想你了…”Natasha闭着眼睛被她从后面抱着带进沙发里，长长的睫毛随着她的动作轻轻颤抖着，鼻腔里还发出满足的轻哼“这次巡演结束以后，我可以休息一段时间了…我想…啊…”

Elizabeth比她年长八岁，成熟女人的魅力在她的身上体现得淋漓尽致。在她面前，Natasha可以卸下身上所有的伪装，全身心地投入到她给的温柔里。

“我的宝贝想怎么样都可以…”宠溺的笑声在耳边想起，接着便是一连串细密的吻，唇舌与贝齿带来的酥麻带着一小串电流在她脖颈细腻的肌肤上留下一个又一个痕迹，握着腺体的手也再次活动起来。

听着Natasha逐渐急促的喘息，Elizabeth眼底的占有欲几乎要溢出来“不过嘛…我想知道你现在想做什么…”

“我…想要你…”

……

*

“嘶…”

『可算醒了…』

“哎……”看了眼靠在床边的Natasha，Wanda扭过头去重新闭上了眼睛『你就不能给我一点点喘息的时间吗？7x24小时每时每刻都要在我眼前刷存在感…』

『怎么？我这张漂亮脸蛋不应该是怎么看都看不腻的吗？』Natasha轻笑着起身走到窗前『快把窗帘拉开晒晒你的狗窝，被子都快发霉了。』

“唔…知道了知道了…”Wanda捂着脑袋起身靠在床头……她现在已经习惯了每次睡醒后大脑传来的刺痛，然而今天却不一样，伴随着一阵阵的抽痛，刚刚睡梦中的场景逐渐占据了她的大脑，尤其是那张倒影在镜子里意乱情迷的脸……

腿间的黏腻让她顾不上等待头痛平缓下来便跌跌撞撞地下了床，踉跄着向浴室走去。

『我都要无聊死了，』看着从自己身边风风火火走过去的Wanda，Natasha也晃悠着跟到了浴室门口，在看到Wanda把睡衣脱下来后的身体不由得吹了声口哨『不得不说你还挺有料的～』

『我睡着的时候你不会找点事做吗？』无视了她下流的言语，Wanda闭着眼睛靠在瓷砖上，任由滚烫的热水冲走那些附着在自己身上的薄汗。

『你是说翻看你的记忆吗？』Natasha抱着手臂倚靠着门框『我怕我吐在你的海马体上…』

『彼此彼此……』Wanda睁开眼看着面前那个不正经的鬼魂，这幅样子还真的很难让人把现在的她和梦里那个温顺地被人抱在怀里的小Alpha联系到一起『做梦都不放过我，真的是比狗皮膏药还粘人……』

『是这样吗？』Natasha歪过头，故意用一副老色批的眼神上下打量着她的身体『连做梦都能梦到我，你自己想想到底是谁的问题～』

『看你这副风流模样，还真想不到你曾经那么认真地喜欢过一个人…』Wanda轻轻按着太阳穴缓解着头痛，余光却看到那人脸上的笑容肉眼可见地僵硬了起来。

看到那人一副被戳中后沉默的样子，Wanda的心里莫名感到一阵畅快『她叫Elizabeth是吗？』

『你他妈再说一次那个名字看看？』Natasha冷下脸来打断了她，还威胁似地压低了声线『别以为看了几个回忆的片段就以为了解我了。』

『fine～』已经习惯了她的喜怒无常，Wanda倒是没有太过生气『那换个话题，一年后…等你彻底占据我的身体以后想要做什么？』

『当然是再去一次神盾局了。』Natasha扭过头去不再看她，从那双冰冷的眼睛里还能看出她刚刚的怒气并没有消除。

『我当你在说气话。』

『不，这是认真的，』Natasha轻哼着转过身『他们会后悔当初没有彻底杀了我的…』

『看来我的想法没错，』冲洗完毕，Wanda关上了花洒，扯过一条浴巾将自己包裹了起来『你他妈就是个反社会的疯子。』

『呵，在这个肮脏的世界里疯子才是最清醒的，』Natasha冷笑一声，横过身子挡住了Wanda的去路『别忘了，现在的你也是个疯子，因为你的脑袋里装着我的疯脑袋。』

『跟你没法交流，』Wanda翻了个白眼，直接从她的身体里穿过去离开了浴室，接着回过头直视着她『我确实不知道你经历了什么，但是恕我直言，你一门心思地想要搞神盾局，无非就是因为它伤害了你，这一切都只是一场单纯的复仇闹剧，别给它披上什么拯救世界的外衣。Natasha，你真的没有你想象中的那么伟大。』

『……』Natasha放在腿边的双手猛然攥紧，双颊紧绷着，那双淡绿色的眼睛像是两团鬼火一般怒视着她，凶狠的眼神让Wanda不由得后背发凉，这让她甚至有些暗暗庆幸眼前的人不过是个幻影。

然而很快，Natasha就像一只泄了气的气球一样松懈下来，她深深地看了Wanda一眼，接着便转过身去，抬起手将自己的红发揉搓得乱七八糟。

看着她落寞的背影，Wanda有些不自在地努努嘴，却也不知道该说什么，尴尬的气息在房间里蔓延开来。

“咔嚓”

Natasha挠头的手顿了一下，接着缓缓转过身来，只见Wanda正靠在墙边，口中叼着一支烟，手中打火机的火苗在空气中摇晃着。

“我话说重了，抱歉…”Wanda深吸了一口，淡淡的烟雾从她的口鼻中蒸腾起来“不过只有一根哦。”

『…我昨天还救了你的命呢，再来一根。』

“少蹬鼻子上脸。”

*

『你确定那小子给你的信息靠谱吗？据我所知，你们这一单可并没有中间人啊。』

『你怎么知道的比我都清楚？』Wanda穿着一件宽大的t恤走到办公桌前，撩开刚刚吹干还带着热气的发丝将Pietro给的芯片插进了新的插槽里，为了方便Natasha观看还外接了一根数据线连到了显示屏上『跳过中间人虽然危险，但收益却很高…这种蠢事也只有Pietro能做得出来…』

『你也没精明到哪里去啊…即使对方是你亲哥哥也不能这么义无反顾地陪他去做那些要命的事，凡事按照规矩来总没错的…』Natasha看着屏幕上显示出来的信息后弯下腰仔细阅读着上面的信息『Wolfgang Strucker…这名字…』

『你听说过？』

『耳熟，忘记在哪听过了…』Natasha无奈地摊开手『至少知道这并不是一个化名，也算有收获了。』

『这算哪门子的收获？』Wanda愤愤地扯下数据线，把那片芯片也摘了出来扔到了桌面上『我们甚至不知道他到底在哪，只有个名字要怎么查？』

『还记得昨天我跟你说过的那个中间人吗？』

『嗯哼，那人靠谱吗？』

『呃…该怎么说呢…』听到她这样问，Natasha不由得有些哽住，纤长的手指在下巴上滑动了两下『当年不怎么靠谱，但现在毕竟已经过去五十年了…』

『你说的是Carol吗？』Wanda抱着手臂直起腰来，眉毛上挑着『那个吸血鬼中间人。』

『嗯？你知道她？』Natasha有些意外地看着她『吸血鬼又是怎么回事？』

『昨晚在你回忆里有看到她，』Wanda拉开椅子坐了进去，手指在桌面上轻轻敲打了两下『而且夜之城里，谁不知道大名鼎鼎的中间人Carol？抽成贵得吓人，而且阴晴不定的，挑人的眼光毒得很，就算我去找她，她也不一定会帮我这个忙。』

『哇哦～你说的是我认识的那个Carol吗？』听到她这样说，Natasha不由得来了兴趣『你不去试试怎么知道？你要知道，她干这行前前后后加起来已经有六十年了，说她手眼通天都不为过，既然有这个机会就要牢牢把握住啊。』

『你为什么突然这么上心？』看着面前的鬼魂突然兴奋的样子，Wanda有些疑惑地歪歪头『我找到拆除芯片的方法对你可没有一点好处啊…』

『……』不知道是不是错觉，Natasha的脸上莫名地露出一抹别扭的神色『我只是不想每天跟你待在这个破屋子里罢了…好了废话结束，你到底走不走？』

『那就让我们去见识一下你的这位不靠谱的中间人吧。』

『谁跟你是‘我们’？老娘都要吐了。』

* 

在夜之城里，终日下雨才是常态。林立的高楼好像巨兽一般矗立在街道两边，和高架桥一起结成浓密的网，把城市里的所有人牢牢封锁在其中。

曾经被两颗热核炸药毁得面目全非的神盾局在旧址上重新建立了大厦，讽刺的是他们还保留了当时的深坑，甚至还围了一圈玻璃围墙供人们观赏。

『呵，真够不要脸的…』Natasha抱着手臂站在玻璃围墙外设立的铁栏杆上往里面看着，脸上的表情却比Wanda想象得要淡定许多『不过我当初还真的是低估了那两颗炸弹的威力，这可是从顶楼炸下来的，一路炸到地基。』

『毕竟那是热核炸药…还是他妈的两颗…』Wanda手肘撑在方向盘上，歪头看着窗外飘来飘去的数码幽灵『所以你当时是打算炸完就跑的吗？』

『怎么可能？』Natasha轻笑着摇摇头，身影闪烁了两下回到了副驾驶『我一开始就没打算活着回来……不过现在看来，当初那一通胡闹也并没有改变什么…』

『不管你的初衷是什么，至少在其他人眼里你是个传奇人物，这就够了…』Wanda按了按喇叭催促着前面的车，接着回过头看向外面熙熙攘攘观赏旧址的人群『多精彩的一生啊，死了五十年了还能被那么多人崇拜～』

『你不用哄我，小家伙…』Natasha仰靠在靠背上，双腿平伸到仪表盘上轻轻晃动『崇拜有个毛用？也许就像你说的那样，原本只是一场复仇闹剧罢了…可惜我自己当了真，还让所有人都当了真，Natasha Romanoff，一个虚假的传奇～』

『你知道吗？』Wanda收回视线，澄澈透亮的绿眼睛似笑非笑地望着她『你真的很小心眼。』

『你…』

『噗…』Natasha一时语塞的样子把Wanda逗得哈哈大笑，她踩了脚油门，从高架桥的阴影中一溜烟窜上了大街，接着转了个弯，快活地驶向了高速『传不传奇有什么关系吗？反正现在的你就是个寄宿在快要脑死亡的姑娘脑袋里的活鬼罢了，想那么多干嘛？』

『啊…开快点然后飞出车道吧，我不想活了…』


	5. Chapter 5

*

Wanda的车开得很稳，加上两个人从神盾局大楼路过后就没有再继续对话，当到达樱花市集的双星酒吧时，Natasha的眼皮已经快要睁不开了。

“呼…怎么办啊！我不敢进去！”Wanda双手握着方向盘缩起肩膀，皱着八字眉可怜巴巴地看着昏昏欲睡的Natasha“她不会把我丢出来吧？”

『你跟我说话的时候能不能闭上嘴巴？』看了眼车窗外来往行人们投射过来的疑惑目光，Natasha无奈地揉了揉眼睛『她都快八十的人了干嘛跟你一个小姑娘过不去？而且她人还算好说话，没我这么操蛋。』

『…那…那我去了…』做好心理建设，Wanda硬着头皮下了车，却又像是想起什么似的回过头去『委托她帮忙找人的话绝对很贵吧？』

『走一步看一步吧，先进去再说。』Natasha有些不耐烦地先她一步上了台阶，半透明的身体直直地穿进了铁门『趁你还没开始头疼吐血，早点把事办了。』

被留在原地的Wanda连忙一路小跑跟了过去，推开门后地下酒吧的嘈杂声几乎要震聋她的耳朵。

老远便看到了那个金发女人，她看上去和梦中的样子相比并没有太大的变化，让人很难想象她已经快八十岁了。那双锐利的眼睛也比梦中要冷峻很多，即使只是安静地坐在卡座里，Wanda依然能看出她眼底的暗流涌动。

正在Wanda远远地打量Carol的时候，对方却突然抬起头来，二人的视线猛然撞击到一起，Wanda瞬间有一种全身的毛孔都收缩起来的感觉。

还没等Wanda反应过来，肩膀便被一只有力的手轻轻捏住，她拼命忍下冲到口边的尖叫，缓缓转过身抬起头来。

那是一个留着莫西干发型的男人，一双植入了歧路司的眼睛泛着抹蓝色的光。他沉默了一会，像是在接收信息，随后才慢慢开了口“请跟我来一趟。”

『嚯…这女人现在混得不错啊，』Natasha从吧台上跳下来，转头看向Wanda『走吧，别那么怂，她不喜欢畏首畏尾的人，这一点从以前就没有变过。』

“好…好的…”Wanda点点头，默默跟在男人的身后，果不其然，那男人带着她径直地穿过舞池，接着在Carol面前停了下来。

“您好…我…我叫Wanda…”Wanda有些局促地看着面前的女人，而那个住在她脑子里的红毛幽灵不知道什么时候竟然坐到了Carol旁边的沙发靠背上，两只脚还踩着那人手边的软垫『硬气点，你是来给她安排活儿的。』

“有介绍人吗？”Carol看上去并不想跟她废话，拇指轻轻地在夹在指间的烟蒂上来回揉捏。

“啊…”Wanda愣了一下，求助似地看向Natasha，那人则歪着身子指了指自己的耳后。

“Natasha…”被对方的气场吓傻了的Wanda脑子一抽，嘴巴直接把Natasha的名字吐了出来“Natasha Romanoff…”

她的话一出口，坐在沙发上的Natasha不由得瞪大了眼睛，接着翻了个白眼，低下头扶额冲着她狠狠地竖起了大拇指。旁边的Carol愣了一下后则是不悦地皱起了眉头。

“我不喜欢开玩笑…”Carol抬腿踩在柔软的沙发上，琥珀色的眼睛像是食肉动物一般将她牢牢攫住“不想谈的话就给我离开这里…”

“不…不是…”Wanda连忙摆摆手“我没有介绍人…抱歉…我只是想委托你帮我查个名字…”

“名字？”

“…Wolfgang Stucker…”

“Wolfgang Stucker…Hummm…”Carol停顿了半晌，琥珀色的眼睛闪烁起了一阵蓝光，那是她的大脑正在搜索资料“哦，这个人…”

“你知道他吗？”看到Carol的反应，Wanda连忙追问道：“他到底是什么人？”

“放轻松点，小朋友，凡事要按规矩来，我是个老派的人…”Carol眨了眨眼睛，蓝色的幽光黯淡下去“像你这样的小孩子调查他做什么？”

“事关生死，”Wanda双手撑在夹在二人中间的大理石桌面上，认真地望着Carol“求你了，我真的很需要知道这个人的身份，不，他的一切…”

“嗯…我们来谈谈价格吧…”Carol点点头弯下腰拿起桌子上的酒杯晃动了一下，仰头一饮而尽，接着放下了手中的空杯子

“5000$”

“5000$？？？我只是查个人啊！”

Wanda甚至有些怀疑自己的耳朵，然而那个趾高气昂的女人却不再理她，转而从一个精致的烟盒里取出根烟叼在口中“这可不是一般的人，如果我把他的情报告诉你以后，你去做了什么傻事把我牵扯进去可就不好了。”

Carol这副云淡风轻的样子让Wanda不由得来了脾气“那我要是说没有呢？让我滚蛋？”

“不，”Carol一边靠在沙发靠背上一边吞云吐雾“我会让你有钱了再来，实事求是罢了。”

“well…我…我会攒够钱再来的…”

“好啊，”Carol抖了抖烟灰，歪过头靠在沙发柔软的靠背上“我等着你。”

*

『这货不对劲啊…』回到车里后，Natasha有些疑惑地看了眼俱乐部紧闭的大门『她现在怎么变得这么操蛋？』

“你意思她以前是个温柔的可人儿？”Wanda没好气地发动了车子，隐约的头痛让她的视网膜上出现了一些闪烁着的微小光斑。

『那倒不至于…』Natasha叹了口气，撑着下巴看着窗外『原来的她至少比现在这副更年期的样子强多了…』

“早就想到会被卡死在钱这一步…没想到居然会这么离谱…现在只能靠自己了…”视线中的光斑越闪越大，很快，Wanda的眼前便模糊了起来，方向盘随着她的动作被向左边打死，整辆车被带动着顶上了一旁的水泥墙，随着猛烈的冲撞，一股浓郁的血腥味顺着她的喉咙蔓延上来。

『喂！』Wanda突然吐血的样子吓坏了Natasha，她下意识伸手想要去扶住对方，然而那双幽灵手臂却只是从她的身体里穿了过去。

四周围观的人群越聚越多，各种视线透过还在冒烟的车投射进来，聚焦在那个满脸鲜血的女人身上。没有人上前帮忙，一双双冷漠的义眼闪烁着淡蓝色的光，只知道要把此刻刺激的场面记录下来。

『操你们…』Natasha握紧了拳头在车中无声地怒骂着，甚至没有注意到身旁的人正无力地冲她扭过头来。

“Nat…Natasha…”Wanda微弱的低吟迫使Natasha回过神来，那双清澈的绿眼睛因为疼痛而蓄满了水泽，带着血渍的唇角缓缓扯开“…好痛…”

『你不会死的，』Natasha立刻凑了过去，她看到自己的手臂穿过了Wanda的身体『有我在。』

*

“唔…这是…”模糊的视线努力地对焦到头顶吱嘎作响的旧风扇，隐约还能感受到泛着潮气的海风轻柔地刷过肌肤，Wanda缓缓抬起手来，擦了擦额头的汗，口鼻中淡淡的血腥味刺激着她的感官，让她的意识彻底清醒过来。

『还不错吧，这里…』

Wanda抬起头，便看到那个熟悉的背影。Natasha正弯着腰靠在窗台上，黄昏后黯淡的阳光穿过她红铜色的发丝照射进来，铺满了脏兮兮的褐色地毯。

“嗯…刚才差点就交代了…”

『起来呼吸下新鲜空气吧，能好受一点，当然，也只有一点点。』Natasha回过头看着她，祖母绿的眸子被夕阳照耀得泛着暖暖的奶茶色。

“你又上我身…”Wanda撑着自己的身体从床上坐了起来，手紧紧按着额头“说起来我的车怎么样了…”

『能怎么样？』Natasha轻声哼哼着『报废了呗，真牛逼，好好开着都能撞墙上，不被芯片搞死也要被自己玩死了吧？』

“是啊…我现在还浑身痛呢…真没用…”Wanda环抱着自己的膝盖把脸埋了进去，声音闷闷地传了过来“情报没搞到…车也坏了…现在还在一个不知道是哪里的地方…”

『怎么？承受不了了？』Wanda低落的情绪让Natasha的心里也跟着烦躁起来，她皱着眉盯着床上那缩成一团的人，到口边的嘲讽却怎么也无法再吐出来。

“我好害怕…”Wanda的肩膀轻轻颤抖着，带着哭腔的声音像一只无形的手紧紧捏住了Natasha那颗并不存在的心脏“我不想死啊…我只是…我只是想活下去而已…为什么…”

『会有办法的…』Natasha走上前伸出手去，徒劳地看着自己的手指穿过Wanda的脑袋，就像刚刚在车上一样，不管她多么用力，最终抓到的却只有虚无。

风扇还在头顶无力地转动，发出的痛苦低吟声预示着它的生命已经快要走到尽头。那嘈杂的声音让Natasha愈发烦躁，于是她收回了手。

『别他妈哭了。』Natasha的语气并没有像往常一样带着嘲讽，Wanda竟从里面听出了些许的无奈，于是她默默抬起头来看向她暴躁的守护天使，胸口还因为抽噎而一下一下地起伏。

『你给我听着，我不会对不起你，』Natasha逆着光，抱着手臂站在床前，整张脸被笼罩在阴影中『等你找到方法以后，我愿意被抹消，我们一命换一命，但在那之前……你要给我坚强点，我没有闲工夫哄孩子，懂吗？』

“可是…”

『没有可是，』Natasha弯下腰，脸凑近了她，绿色的眼睛第一次变得柔和下来『我给了你承诺，你也要给我承诺，努力想办法活下去，好吗？』

“如果到最后还是找不到活下去的方法怎么办？”

『至少不是自己一个人孤独地去死。』Natasha伸手指了指自己『you’re not alone，right？』

“你为什么突然…”Wanda吸了吸鼻子，挂着泪痕的眼角被她揉得还有些泛红“为什么要跟我说这些话…”

『……因为我听你的哭声要听吐了。』Natasha的身影闪烁了两下出现在窗边，整个人坐在窗台上，垂下来的腿轻轻晃悠着『天色不早了，今天就住这里吧，对了，别忘了打抑制剂，马上要满24小时了。』

『这个抑制剂…我不确定该不该打…』Wanda掏出那两支泛着冷光的针剂，看着它们在手心滚动『如果真的是因为它才发生昨天的情况…』

『有我呢，你怕个屁…』Natasha不耐烦地掏了掏耳朵回过头来，却看到Wanda冲自己做了个噤声的动作，接着耳边便传来了来电的铃声。

“Wanda，是吧？”

“…Carol？”Wanda疑惑地和Natasha对视了一眼“你怎么有我电话…”

“别问这些没用的问题，我什么都知道。”电话那头的Carol依然是一副什么都不在乎似的模样。

“抱歉今天撞坏了你酒吧前面的墙…”

“哦，那件事啊…没关系，酒吧嘛，这种事经常会发生，”Carol抖了抖烟灰，嘴角勾起一抹笑“倒是你，我没想到你那么能打～有没有兴趣来当我的佣兵啊？”

“excuse me？”Wanda愣了一下，接着抬起头看向坐在窗台上不肯看自己的女鬼。

“把我的保安们揍得那个惨啊，哈哈哈…”Carol轻快的笑声从另一边传了过来，甚至被烟呛得轻轻咳嗽起来。

“啊…哈哈哈。”Wanda尬笑着，眼睛却像小刀一样狠狠戳着Natasha的脊梁骨『保安，们？』

『那几个王八蛋拦我来着！』Natasha张开双手在空中挥舞着极力解释『come on！我那会着急带你找安全的地方哪顾得上跟他们扯淡？』

『那你就顾得上揍他们一顿？』Wanda捂着自己酸痛的胳膊『所以我被打了多少下？？』

『难…难免嘛…又没打到脸…靠！你这不知好歹的玩意儿！』被问到语塞的Natasha愤愤地冲她比了个中指。

“Wanda，你在听吗？”Carol的声音再次传了过来。

“在听。”Wanda不甘示弱地冲Natasha比了回去，然而那个幼稚的幽灵立刻伸出双手冲她比了两个中指，接着便消失得无影无踪。

“关于那个Stucker，我有个忠告。”

“你说。”

“不要调查下去了，他本人倒是没什么，但是他背后牵扯的东西太深了，你得罪不起，我也得罪不起。”

“…谢谢你和我说这些，”Wanda轻轻叹了口气“所以你给我打电话就是为了说这个吗？”

“是的，你还要继续调查吗？”

“我会继续调查的，就像我说的那样，这件事决定了我的生死。”

“呵，你们这些年轻人，总喜欢把事情说得那么严重…”Carol显然对她的回答并不感到意外“知道了，我可以给你安排个活，抵消你的委托金。”

“真的吗！”Wanda兴奋地想要从床上跳起来，然而头部传来的钝痛却让她打消了那个念头“太感谢了，你为什么会对我说这些？”

“什么？忠告吗？”Carol挑眉看着Wanda，短暂地思考了一下，冲她略显无奈地笑了笑“我这人啊，就看不得好人因为蠢而死，就这样，任务来了直接发给你，回见。”

『我就说Carol不会那么冷血。』不知道什么时候，Natasha又大摇大摆地出现在了床头『这才是我认识的Carol…』

『我要出去找人陪我度过发情期。』

『艹，你试试看？』Natasha一听这话立刻上火『我他妈看看谁有那个胆子敢上老娘？』

『与其打抑制剂被你上身跑去不知道的地方做不知道的事，还不如去找个性偶平平安安度过这两天，』Wanda冷哼着下了床『找个高级性偶的钱我还是花得起的…』

『这点破事在你这就过不去了是吧？？』

『好好享受你的第一次吧，Natasha。』

『Nooooo！！！！！！』


	6. Chapter 6

*

2077年.扭扭街

Natasha此时有点不开心，虽然自从她到了Wanda的身体里后就没怎么开心过，但现在无疑是她心情最差的时刻了。

难熬的时间只过了半天，屋里的气氛却依然火热，看来Wanda还是相当满意这个高级性偶的，不过Natasha可没有观看别人办事的兴趣，于是她只好在门外傻乎乎地站着，用她自己的话来说，就像条忠心耿耿的看门狗一样，这样的感觉可一点都不爽。

Wanda倒是对这里的服务相当满意，尤其是现在这个被她骑在身下努力讨好她的Alpha，她叫Scarlett，不光会满足Wanda的各种需求，还会在热度消退后温柔地陪伴她度过余韵，然后用她低哑性感的嗓音陪她谈心。

这高级的服务让Wanda几乎想要赖在这享受完剩下的一天半时间了，然而她还要照顾到脑子里的另一个家伙。虽说这半天来她都没什么功夫和Natasha聊天，但因为共享大脑的原因，她很清楚那家伙的耐心已经所剩无几了。

“尊敬的vip客户，您制定的套餐还剩下最后十分钟…”布满镜子的房间里，正对着大床的显示屏发出AI机械式的提醒，Wanda仰起头闭着眼睛享受完Scarlett最后的冲刺后便软啪啪地瘫在了她的身上哼哼唧唧地回味起来。

Scarlett很专业地坐起身为她清理了身体，接着在她的小腹上轻轻落下一吻“有需要的话给我打电话，不过您的发情期貌似还没有结束…”

“嗯哼…没关系，你不用操心这些，”Wanda眯着眼睛翻了个身，眼底闪过一道蓝光“临走前帮我点个披萨，钱转过去了，多余的是小费。”

“好的，Ms.Maximoff.”

房门被轻轻带上，Wanda慵懒地伸展身体，脑海里开始了倒计时

『3…2…』

『爽了？』Natasha的声音立刻响彻在耳边，Wanda睁开眼便看到那个消失了半天的身影此刻正抱着手臂站在床边面无表情地看着她。

“干嘛…”Wanda哑着嗓子抬起头看着黑着脸的Natasha，心情不由得更加舒畅“馋了？”

『这种货色你也睡得下去，到底是个没见过世面的Omega…』

看到Wanda脸上还带着的春潮后的红晕，Natasha轻声哼哼着扭过头去『如果是我的话，你他妈还能有力气吃披萨？我让你一天三餐只有奶油热狗可以吃。』

“啧啧啧，可惜你那玩意儿现在就是个摆设。”Wanda看了眼她的腿间，笑得一脸得瑟“这么憋得慌，不如自己去打个…呃…怎么说来着？电子飞机？去泻泻火如何？”

『省省吧，想要激我你还嫩着呢，』Natasha翻了个白眼向后靠着床头柜歪头看她『说吧，有什么发现？』

“发现？嗯…她业务能力挺强的…”

『Wanda Maximoff，我发誓，如果你再说一句俏皮话…』

“啧……真无趣…”看到对方彻底垮下来的脸，Wanda撇撇嘴，拉起被子盖住自己覆着薄汗的身体靠坐在床头“刚才和她连接的时候…”

『你是指哪种连接…』

“……”Wanda勾起嘴角看着她“刚刚是谁在装正经啊？行，你想跟我开黄腔的话我可以跟你聊上一整天。”

『不是，我都死了五十多年了，谁知道你们现在的年轻人都玩些什么？』Natasha从床头柜上坐起身，转而坐到Wanda身旁，脸上倒是真的一副认真问问题的样子。

“体感连接，那个…就是神经连接到一起可以有双倍的快感…现在这种类型的超梦都是这样的…”Wanda说着说着脸上不由得有些发烫，然而Natasha显然是没有发现她的异常，于是她装作整理头发的样子侧过头去“总之…我拷贝了她的记忆，然后趁结算的时候黑进了系统，至少这半年来的名单都被我记录下来了。”

『牛逼啊，你确定不做职业黑客吗？』

“嗯哼～能活下去再说吧…”Wanda耸耸肩“这些资料能不能用还两说呢，虽然确实有不少公司成员的记录，但是不知道能查到多少，先回我的办公室看一看吧。”

『你是说那个阴暗潮湿的地下室吗？』

“啊…披萨来了。”Wanda看了眼被敲响的门，弯下腰从地上捡起了她之前脱在那里的浴衣“填饱肚子以后再说吧。”

『终于有点进展了。』

*

午饭过后

“我话先说在前头，”Wanda翘着腿坐在床上，手中握着抑制剂，抬头看着那个一脸不耐烦的幽灵“虽说一切都要靠你自觉，但我现在是辆破车，你一定要悠着点开，懂吗？”

『…真麻烦，我尽量…』看着Wanda默默收回去的手，Natasha急忙改口『我保证。』

“上身以后…”

『绝对不乱跑，马上回家，少抽烟，在黑客椅上躺好等你回来。』

“乖。”

Natasha不由得有些感慨，曾经谁都不放在眼里的自己居然会被这样的小屁孩治得服服帖帖的，而且她此刻竟然没有一丝恼怒，毕竟，一想到自己马上就可以拥有身体整整一天半，她就兴奋得恨不得从这座大楼上一跃而下，然后再摇着花手飞上来。

看着面前的红发幽灵嘴边难掩的笑意，Wanda忍不住翻了个白眼“你真的是狗吧？我看你尾巴都要甩起来了。”

『你说什么都对，赶紧把那破针头扎进去。』

Wanda无语地打过针后靠在床上，冲着Natasha正要再叮嘱些什么，视线却再次模糊了起来，熟悉的腥甜涌上喉咙。

就在她被无尽的黑暗吞噬之前，Natasha的声音却突然在耳边响起，不知道是不是错觉，她甚至能感觉到那人谈吐间的热气喷洒在耳畔“一切交给我，放心吧。”

*

“嘶…”还不等Natasha适应Wanda的身体，腰间的酸痛便吸引走她的全部注意力“艹…玩得这么狠…”

“这就叫业务能力强？这死女人不会是个M吧？”她皱着眉头一边骂着刚刚那个性偶一边捂着腰撑起了身子“被干成这样还能若无其事地站起来取披萨…这小鬼不是故意整我的吧…”

“Wanda…”

“艹！”

突然在视网膜屏幕上弹出来的小窗口把好不容易从床上爬起来的Natasha吓了一跳，撑在床面上的手臂一软，整个人又栽回了床上。

“Emmm…”Carol面无表情地看着［Wanda］狼狈的样子，一串问号从脑海中一闪而过，她沉默了两秒果断地选择了无视“我这里有个任务，需要一个专业的超梦剪辑师…”

“你不是也看到我的身手了吗？为什么不派点刺激的任务给我？”Natasha费劲地穿好衣服，捂着腰慢腾腾地推开了房门“比起坐在那剪超梦，我更喜欢拿枪突突。”

“嗯哼～听着确实不错，不过不需要。”Carol笑着弹了弹烟灰，还轻轻摇了摇头，好像是在嘲笑这个‘新佣兵’不知天高地厚“我的口碑可不能折在你这，小家伙，先去做你能做的事，我们慢慢来。”

“得了吧Carol，如果一直只让我剪几个超梦的话，至少这半年来我都要给你打工了，”做了几个热身以后酸痛减轻了不少，Natasha轻快地翻过楼梯的栏杆，从三楼跳到了一楼的平台上“你们这些中间人都是一路货色，我不打算淌这滩浑水，如果你有心帮忙的话就派个合适的任务，结了以后我们两清，没有那个意思的话，我就自己去调查，也省得拉你下水……”

“你倒是比之前能说会道了，跟变了个人似的…”Carol有些意外地挑挑眉，直起身把烟蒂掐灭在大理石烟灰缸里“不过让一个初出茅庐的佣兵去做大生意的话我确实冒不起这个险，不如你先把这个活做了，证明给我看看？”

『老狐狸…』Natasha无语地翻了个白眼“你听着，我知道那个Stucker是公司的人，如果是连你都惹不起的公司的话，那应该不是神盾局就是九头蛇，而且芯片出了这么大的事，他现在应该早就卷铺盖走人了，所以你只需要告诉我他现在人在哪就行了，多余的不用你操心。”

“嗯哼，嗅觉很敏锐，但你还是什么都不知道～”Carol笑着坐回沙发里“任务给你发到邮箱里了，客户会在野狼和你见面，你可不要迟到。”

“艹！”被挂断电话的Natasha愤愤地骂了一句，在收到邮件看到委托人后火气却瞬间灭了一大半“Dottie……？”

*

“Wanda是吧？”Dottie像是坐在什么高级会所的隔间里，背后的墙上还贴着曾经‘红房’乐队的海报。

“是，我倒是没想到你居然会通过中间人来委托任务，”托Wanda的福，失去代步工具的Natasha只能坐地铁前往野狼“如果我没看错的话…你现在还没出发吧？”

“是的，刚刚有点事耽搁了，如果方便的话我希望你可以直接到我的别墅……”

“不方便，我没车。”Natasha无语地看了眼站台，还有两站就要到野狼了。

“哦～小可怜，贫穷的日子不好过是吧…”Dottie摇着头咂咂嘴，如果不是Natasha早就知道她是这种人的话可能早就挂断电话了。

“是啊，不如派来您的浮空车把我接过去如何？”

“那不行，太扎眼了，”

“哦，那你可能要多等一会儿…”

“没关系，”Dottie打断了她的话，没有覆盖人造皮肤的金属手指在唇边轻轻扣动“我去找你，你随便做点什么打发下时间，我很快就到。”

“看来你还真是很着急呢…”

“我的时间很宝贵，希望你不会让我失望，Wanda.”

电话挂断以后，地铁也到了站，Natasha活动了一下身体，迈进了久违的野狼酒吧。

“一杯伏特加不加冰，兑点柠檬汁再撒点辣椒。”

“黑寡妇特饮？”吧台前的酒保一边准备着一边调侃着Natasha“ 大中午就喝这个，年轻就是好啊…”

“嗯哼…我办事之前习惯喝点带劲的……”Natasha仰头把那久违的烈酒一饮而尽，将杯子重重砸在吧台上“再来一杯！”

“嚯，喝的这么痛快，来！”

在喝到不知道第几杯的时候，Natasha的余光瞥见一个熟悉的身影正冲自己走来，她晃了晃微醺的脑袋，冲着酒保伸出手指“给这位女士来一杯老式的鸡尾酒，不要橙皮，只要樱桃。”

“你怎么知道我爱喝这个？”精心伪装过的Dottie坐在她身旁，带着手套的金属手还压低了帽子。

“我功课做的足呗。”

Dottie笑笑不再说话，手捏在冰凉的杯子上轻轻敲打着，一副欲言又止的模样。

Natasha并没有催促她，只是撑着脑袋歪头看着她，有一搭没一搭地舔吮着指间上蹭到的辣椒粉。

“麻烦给我们开一间包厢。”Dottie的金属手指在大理石桌面上轻轻扣响，接着看了Natasha一眼便转过身向楼上走去“跟我来。”

虽然已经过去了五十多年，但野狼酒吧的走廊里依然挂着一幅幅“红房”的海报，Natasha看着第一次巡演的宣传海报上自己留下的得瑟到不行的签名，不由得想起了曾经和成员们一起在地下室里练吉他写歌的时候。

那时候的Yelena还完全是个小屁孩，每天追在Natasha屁股后面，脑袋上没少挨过拳头，还有一门心思想要搞定Peggy的Dottie，托她的福，她们的那张专辑唱了不少的情歌，几乎要把Natasha唱吐了。

“坐。”回忆被Dottie的声音打断，Natasha回过头去看着她，却见那人眉宇间满是不安，细长的鞋跟在地板上发出咔咔的声响。

“到底是怎么回事？”

“你应该知道Carter吧，Peggy Carter…”

『果然…』Natasha眯起眼睛，走到Dottie面前坐了下来“知道，曾经是‘红房’的键盘手，她怎么了？”

“我们已经很久没有过联系了…但一周前，她…她被几个割肾的带走了，”Dottie一边说着一边从她的镀金烟盒中取出一根烟，握着打火机的手还在不停颤抖“虽然义体和器官都没有被挖走，但是却一直昏迷不醒…”

“我记得她…你们应该都有创伤小组的年度会员的啊，如果发生这种问题，你不是应该去投诉他们才对吗？”

“你没有明白我的意思，她的一切体征都没有问题，即使是夜之城最厉害的义体医生也查不出她到底怎么了，”Dottie重重吐出一口烟雾，接着烦躁地拨弄了一下头发，眼底染上了一丝恐惧“不只是这样，这些天来有人黑进了我的电脑，查看了一些旧邮件。”

“是关于什么的？”

“我们的乐队…对了，Peggy的大脑被扫描过，扫描的是五十年前的回忆，我怀疑…”

“他们想要调查Natasha Romanoff身边的人。”Natasha冷下脸来，牙根紧紧咬合在一起，捏在膝盖上的拳头也猛然收紧“都是这一周来发生的事吗？”

“是啊……妈的，Nat已经死了那么多年了，为什么还不能放过她…”Dottie狠狠地把没抽几口的烟丢进房间的角落里，抓过桌子上的酒杯灌了一口，从包里拿出了一个芯片放在桌上“我从Peggy的脑中提取了几段记忆做成了超梦，我要你帮我找找看其中的蛛丝马迹，我不会放过他们的…”

“也许你不应该挖得太深，”Natasha拿起芯片，抬头看了眼Dottie“而且…隔墙有耳。”


End file.
